The Minish Cap Horror Story
by Mage Vaati
Summary: Not scary. This is basically a creepy pasta that I thought of. It has vaati. Leave review. This is a oneshot. And excus the bad grammar and spacing. Enjoy


A.n

Hi and welcome to Thd Minish Cap horror story. This is a ond shot. Reviews will be appreciated. Please excuse the grammar or the spacing. I wanted to upload this and could not wait. Im sorry if Vaati is not in character. But enjoy. Any questions about this story plz leave a review and so on and so forth. Please enjoy.

Now I'm going to tell you what experienced in a video game that I have found a month ago or so. I heard that there was another zelda game. The minish cap. I went to game stop to see if they had it. The man at the counter said no and I sadly walked out the door.

As I was walking home there was a game boy cartridge on the ground. I picked it up and read the title. The title logo was riped off. But there was words written on it. It read the minish cap. Excited that I found a copy I ran home and put it in my Ds. The game was a little glitchy while it booted up. The title came up and I pressed start. Every thing was normal. The file screen appeared. The first file read dead. The thing that was weird was that the other files were gone. So I selected the file and erased it. Then I put my name in it and started the game.

The intro started and zelda walked into the scene. It was normal. Once I got to the festival everyone was talking about a man with a sickening smile that brutally murdered the competitors l. Knowing that that is not right I ignored it and went to the caslte. Once there zelda waved good bye and disappeared in the castle. The ceramony began and vaati walked into the scene. He seemed normal.

Once vaati broke the sword he walked up to it and said the princess with the mistic aura. It will be trouble some if you get in my way. Vaati picked up the sharp end of the broken sword and threw it at zelda. Zelda sreamed and died. Vaati laughed in the most sickening way and walked forward link. Scared I quickly turned my ds off but it did not turn off. Vaati then said your not going anywhere. Then the screen faded to blackness. The screen then went minish village. Ezlo was sitting on links head. Vaati then appeared. Vaati walked over to link and said lets play a game.

You hide and o will count. If I find you then you die. Vaati disappeared and I went to the house that was surrounded by water. Vaati appeared in front of link and grabbed link's sword. Vaati stabbed link and link fell and died. Blood was pooling into the water and turned it red. Vaati turned to face the camera and said you lose in actual voice acting. The screen faded and went back to the title screen. This time the sword was covered oj blood. Scared I tried to turn off the ds but it wouldn't. Instead vaati appeared and his pixelated body went to the actual picture of him that you see in the credits.

Vaati had blood on his hands and he smiled in a scary way. Then it went away. I pressed the start button. The files were back and I choosed a different one. The game started and zelda ran into the house. Blood was on her dress and then vaati appeared Behind her. You cant hide from me princess. Zelda wreaked and died again. Vaati slowly walked to Smith. Smith steamed and the screen went black again.

I tried to turn off my ds and it did. I put the ds on the table and went to sleep. I had a terrible nightmare. In the dream I woke up and turned on the light. Vaati was standing in front of the bed. Vaati had that smile again and blood was all over his body. Blood dripped off of his fingures. Lets play again he said. I got up and walked to him. I don't know why but I did. Vaati grabbed My hand and pulled me to him. He lick me and said mmmm I cant wait to eat you. At that I screamed and tried to get away. But vaati was holding me in an iron grip. Vaati laughed maliciously and said lets play hide and seek again. You hide and I will find you.

I turned around and ran to a place that I knew that he wouldn't find me. I hid in the attic and opened a door and went inside. The room was a closet. I sat down behind the coats and prayed that he would never find me. Minutes passed and vaati has not found me. That was until I heard footsteps. I slowly and carefully looked in the keyhole. It was vaati and my mind was trying to answer this one question. How the heck did he find the way up here?! Vaati scanned the area and listened closely. Vaati slowly approached the closet. I scrambled to hide. Vaati opened the door and shrugged and closed the door. On mistake I moved and caused a box to fall. Ah! Screamed vaati. I ran out of the closet and ran past him. But he teleported in front of me. He smiled wickedly and said I have found you and you lose. Vaati grabbed me and picked me up. He opened his mouth and shoved me in his mouth. I screamed. Then I woke up and ran to my ds and grabbed the minish cap cartridge and burned it. To this day vaati has been haunting my sleep and making me play with him. I no longer want the game. End


End file.
